l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Tralayne (bluesfella)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= }} Fluff Description:'Tralayne is a tall, slender half-elf who looks more like a tree than a humanoid. Clad in hide armor that has been etched into a bark pattern, with a cloak made of green leaves and twigs, every part of his body save his face seems to be covered in foliage. He carries a rough wooden staff with several leaves at its head. When standing perfectly still (which is his normal state), he is hard to distinguish from the forest that usually surrounds him. Only his eyes seem to be darting back and forth, taking in everything in the area... '''Background:'Tralayne's name literally means "Son of the Wilderness". At home only in the deep wilderness, he occasionally ventures into civilization to seek knowledge and supplies that will aid him in his quest - to protect the un-tamed wilds from whomever would exploit them. This mission has often brought him into conflict with goblins, and he harbors an intense hatred for that particular race. They are known to exploit and plunder the wilderness, as they are usually driven out of civilized lands. 'Hooks:'Intense hatred for goblins. His right hand is charred and blackened and will not fully heal, as if burned by magic or some sort of curse. When asked about it, he usually just says "It's a long story" and changes the subject. A little uncomfortable around fire, probably due to his injury. '''Kicker: Wish List Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Surges per Day 10 (Class 7 + Con 3) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6) Racial Features Half-Elf Dual Heritage Group Diplomacy Dilettante Knack for Success (Ability) +2 Constitution (Ability) +2 Wisdom (Skill) +2 Diplomacy (Skill) +2 Insight Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common + Elven + Giant Class Features Druid +1 Reflex +1 Will Balance of Nature Primal Aspect Ritual Casting Wild Shape Primal Swarm: While you are in beast form and not wearing heavy armor, melee attacks and ranged attacks deal less damage to you. When you take damage from either type of attack, the damage is reduced by your Con modifier (3). Feats Ritual Caster level Superior Implement Training (Accurate Staff)level Skills and Languages Languages Common, Elven, Giant Powers Known Druid At-Will - 1st Level Locusts Hawk Hawk Attack Whip Encounter - 1st Level Swarm Strike Daily - 1st Level of Insects Attacks Regional Benefits: Surtyr: Regional Benefit +1 to Nature: Most folk of Surtyr make their living off the land; even those that do not must learn the ways of the rugged terrain or perish. They also gain a +4 to Endurance checks made to endure extreme weather conditions. Background Benefit: Geography - Forest Geography +2 to Perception Equipment Remaining: 27 gp Rituals: Animal Messenger (Level 1) Make Whole (Level 1) Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approved by Dekana. 22:41, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Approval 2 Approved by renau1g. *Your math section is missing the powers. It's easy to figure out at level 1, but as you get higher level can be more challenging for judges if there's fiddly bits. Please add in. Status Approved for level 1 by Dekana and renau1g. Category:L4W:Requesting Approval